Jūrōta Kosugi
is a veteran seiyū born December 19, 1957 in Yokohama, Japan. His deep voice is often used for rough and imposing characters. He is well-known for playing the role of Sukashii from Kyattou Ninden Teyandee (also known as Guido Anchovy from Samurai Pizza Cats) and Asuma Sarutobi from Naruto. Voice roles Television animation *Amatsuki (Utsubushi) *Banner of the Stars (Admiral Trife) *Blood+ (David) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (J) *''Bonobono'' (Sunadorineko-san) *The Bush Baby (Tenbo) *Buzzer Beater (Maru) *Case Closed (Saeki) *Descendants of Darkness (Narration) *Digimon Adventure 02 (Azulongmon) *Digimon Tamers (Azulongmon, IceDevimon) *Digimon Xros Wars (DarkKnightmon) *Donkey Kong Country (K. Rool) *Episode 0: First Contact (Buraddo) *Eureka Seven (Charles Beams) *Flame of Recca (Resshin and Ouka) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Kintoresukī) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (General Fernand Mondego) *Ginban Kaleidoscope (Yuuji Takashima) *Haou Taikei Ryuu Knight (Izumi) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Tama) *Heat Guy J (Noriega) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Okonogi) *Junjou Romantica (Fuyuhiko Usami) *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (Isamu Kenmochi) *King of Bandit Jing (Captain) *Kyattou Ninden Teyandee (Sukashii)/Samurai Pizza Cats (Guido Anchovy) *The Law of Ueki (Kami-sama) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Zagato, Lantis) *MÄR (Allan) *Martian Successor Nadesico (Goat Hory) *MegaMan NT Warrior (MistMan) *Metal Armor Dragonar (Meio Plato) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Broho) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Henken Bekkener, Narration) *Monkey Typhoon (Kasupā) *Monster Rancher (Master Muu) *Mirmo! (Darkman) *Naruto (Asuma Sarutobi) *Ninku (Toji) *Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes (Tamotsu Asaba) *One Piece (Arlong, Scorpion) *Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Senri) *Power Stone (Pride) *The Prince of Tennis (Sakaki Tarou) *Project ARMS (Kurou) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Akio Ohtori) *Ronin Warriors (Rajura) *Samurai Champloo (Xavier III) *Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Akisame Koetsuji) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Managariastinockle Lagu Edraikerius) *Shuffle! (King of Gods) *Slayers (Volun) *Stellvia of the Universe (Umihito Katase) *Sora no Otoshimono (Rifleman in Episode 8) *Sukisho (Aizawa) *Superior Defender Gundam Force (Daishogun) *The Third (Narrator) *Trinity Blood (Francesco di Medici) *Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- (Yayoi Midō) *Viewtiful Joe (Jet) *The Vision of Escaflowne (Dryden Fassa) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Krauss Ushiromiya, Tetsuro Okonogi) *Weiß Kreuz (Persia) *Yaiba (Kojiro Sasaki) *Yakitate!! Japan (King of Monaco) *YuYu Hakusho (Souketsu) *Zenki (Zenki) *Zero no Tsukaima (King Joseph) *Zipang (Gureu) OVA *Agent Aika (Gust Turbulence) *Blue Submarine 6 (J.J. Barnell) *Fire Emblem (Oguma) *Gekigangar III (Doctor Kokubunji) *Guyver (Elegen) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Guiscard) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (Okonogi) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Jotaro Kujo) *Key the Metal Idol (D) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Kasper Rinz) *Okane ga nai (Somuku Kanou) *Sol Bianca (Ramī) *The Three Kingdoms (Zhao Yun) Theater animation *Appleseed (Briareos) *Guyver (Guyver III) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series (Henken Beckner) *One Piece: Dead End Adventure (Needles, Willy) *The Prince of Darkness (Goat Hory) Tokusatsu * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Yumebakura) * Kamen Rider Blade (Narrator) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Robogōgu) Video games *''Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island'' (Kilbert Hennes) *''Anubis: Zone of the Enders'' (Colonel Nohman) *''Atelier Rorona'' (Sterkenburg Cranach) *''Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels'' (Carlos) *''Darkstalkers'' series (Donovan Baine) *[[Hot Shots Golf (series)|''Hot Shots Golf 3'' and 4'']] (Shock) *Grandia'' (Colonel Mullen) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Tarzan) *''Legend of Legaia'' (Cort) *''Max Payne'' (Max Payne) *''Mega Man 8'' (Duo) *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (Duo) *''Melty Blood'' (Kishima Kouma) *''Mana-Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi'' (Peperoncino) *''Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen'' (Kaus Debonair) *''Phantasy Star Universe'' (Ōberu Darugan) *''Radiata Stories'' (Sutā) *''Sakura Wars V'' (Oda Nobunaga) *''Samurai Warriors'' (Oda Nobunaga) *''SD Gundam G Generation'' (Henken Beckner) *''Shikigami no Shiro (Batu Harai) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Henken Beckner, Meio Plato) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Vaclav Bolud) *''Tales of Vesperia'' (Alexei) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' (Amanohashi Ikkaku) *''Wild Arms 4'' (Lambda) *''Yo-Jin-Bo'' (Tsukuba Muneshige) Dubbing roles *Ally McBeal (Richard Fish) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (Dylan McKay) *Casino Royale (James Bond) *Deep Blue Sea (Carter) *Insomnia (Hap Eckhart) *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (Terry Sheridan) *On Her Majesty's Secret Service (James Bond) *The X-Files (Fox Mulder) *Viper (TV series) (Joseph "Joe" Payne Astor) External links *Anime News Network Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Yokohama ar:جوروتا كوسغي es:Jūrōta Kosugi it:Jūrōta Kosugi ja:小杉十郎太 zh:小杉十郎太